Patience et longueur de temps
by Tididooo
Summary: Réponse à un challenge. Gorgorum est le dernier de son espèce. Des hommes armés ont éradiqué tous les autres et Gorgorum est vraiment, vraiment très en colère. Il est bien décidé à faire payer aux chasseurs pour les meurtres de chacun de ses frères.


**Cet OS a été écrit en réponse à un challenge de Dexterine, expliqué ci-dessous.**

**  
**_**Gorgorum est le dernier de son espèce. Des hommes armés ont éradiqué tous les autres et Gorgorum est vraiment, vraiment très en colère. Il est bien décidé à faire payer aux chasseurs pour les meurtres de chacun de ses frères. Et comme chacun sait, payback is a bitch. **_

**Donc voilà, Dex, j'espère ne pas avoir trop dévié de l'idée que tu te faisais de ton Gorgorum ! ;)**

--

**Patience et longueur de temps…**

Il s'éveilla brusquement de sa longue hibernation et poussa un hurlement. Il avait ressenti la perte jusqu'au plus profond de lui, son dernier fils venait de mourir, massacré. Il avait ressenti la mort, la douleur, comme si elles étaient siennes. Il ne restait plus que lui, il était dorénavant le seul de son espèce… et il allait se venger. Comment osaient-ils, ces minables petits morceaux de chair ambulante, s'en prendre ainsi à ses semblables, les tuant les uns après les autres alors qu'ils ne faisaient rien d'autre que se nourrir, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait depuis des siècles ? D'aussi loin que ce marais s'en souvienne, si tant est qu'une vaste étendue d'eau boueuse puisse avoir une mémoire, le gorgorum avait été là. Peut-être étaient-ils apparus ensemble, l'un pour créer la vie et l'autre pour la reprendre. Gorgorum avait été le premier et avait engendré tous les autres. Durant de nombreux siècles, lui et ses semblables avaient semé la terreur auprès de toutes les créatures qui s'aventuraient dans les zones marécageuses. Il avait été craint, vénéré, adulé. La nourriture arrivait toute seule dans le marais à intervalles réguliers sous forme de sacrifices, toujours présents malgré ses périodes de plus en plus longues de sommeil… Puis les années s'étaient écoulées, étaient devenues des décennies, les décennies des siècles et il s'était à nouveau éveillé pour s'apercevoir que la plupart des humains avait oublié jusqu'à son existence et qu'une poignée de ces sac de chair avait même décidé de mettre fin au règne de son espèce.

Il stoppa ses pensées alors qu'une onde se forma au dessus de sa tête. Un petit pied sautillait dans la boue. Bah, un petit en-cas ne ferait pas de mal, même s'il avait toujours eu du mal à digérer les longs poils qui recouvraient la tête de ces petits spécimens, ça lui faisait des sortes de pelotes dans la gorge. Il remonta doucement à la surface, sa tête bosselée et verruqueuse prenant l'apparence d'un rocher. Il observa sa proie qui jouait gaiement près de l'eau croupie qui lui servait de résidence et avança lentement sa main noueuse et gigantesque, aux doigts longs comme des branchages. Doucement, sans faire de bruit, il laissa ses griffes courir le long de la berge jusqu'à toucher le talon de l'enfant humaine. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu surgir du marais de toute sa hauteur, s'emparer d'elle d'un simple geste et la broyer comme une brindille dans sa main, mais… c'était beaucoup moins marrant. Il adorait attraper ses victimes par surprise, jouer à cache-cache avec elles, trouver toujours un nouveau moyen de les attraper. Après tout, ça faisait des siècles qu'il vivait dans ce cloaque et les moyens de se distraire n'étaient pas légion. Et en ce jour où on lui avait volé le dernier membre de sa famille, de son espèce, l'idée de se régaler de ce petit apéritif aux reflets dorés embellissait sa journée.

Il laissa ses doigts reposer contre le pied menu qui avait arrêté de bondir. La proie, intriguée, avait mordu à l'hameçon et s'était retournée vers ce qu'elle prenait pour un bâton de bois flotté, le regardant avec une innocence délectable. Il recula doucement sa main et la petite humaine s'accroupit en avant pour tenter de le retenir, ce qu'elle parvint à faire en l'attrapant de justesse. Il tira alors d'un coup sec et l'entraîna sous l'eau où il la maintint jusqu'à ce qu'elle se noie, prenant plaisir à voir la vie quitter ses grands yeux affolés. Ensuite, il la mangea.

Une fois ce maigre repas ingurgité et la fameuse pelote de poils recrachée, le gorgorum se leva de toute sa hauteur. Ça lui prit du temps, son dernier sommeil avait duré assez longtemps pour qu'il ne reconnaisse plus la végétation autour de lui et ses articulations semblaient avoir oublié de se réveiller. Et puis, trois mètres de corps tortueux resté plié pendant des siècles, ça ne se déroule pas en trois secondes. Il laissa l'eau, les algues et la vase noire glisser le long de son corps tordu comme un arbre frappé par la foudre et rugueux comme la pierre. Il chercha du regard un point en hauteur duquel il pourrait se rendre compte des changements survenus sur son territoire. Lors de sa dernière période d'éveil, quelques centaines d'humains s'étaient établis vers l'ouest dans des petits abris de bois. Il repéra une butte rocheuse surmontée d'un arbre à l'allure robuste à quelques mètres et s'y percha, chassant d'un geste désinvolte les maigres branchages aux tendres bourgeons qui polluaient son champs de vision. Ce qu'il vit le fit sentir très vieux. Le campement des humains s'était élargi démesurément, au point de recouvrir la forêt et leurs abris ressemblaient plus à des montagnes brillantes et rectilignes. Un grondement dans les airs lui fit lever la tête. Une sorte de chose bruyante planait dans le ciel juste au dessus de lui. Il levait un bras pour tenter de l'attraper lorsqu'un hurlement se fit entendre sur sa droite. Trois humains dont une femelle qui s'égosillait plus fort et plus aigu que les autres le dévisageaient avec terreur… Ces hurlements étaient une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réagir que les ridicules humains s'étaient déjà enfuis. Il hésita à les poursuivre. Chaque minute supplémentaire passée hors de l'eau devenait un supplice et s'il restait plus longtemps il allait sécher sur place. Tant pis pour les fuyards. Tôt ou tard, d'autres humains allaient venir, attirés par la curiosité et l'envie de se faire peur, et il savourerait alors pleinement sa vengeance…

Sa déception fut à sa hauteur de ses espérances. Quelques humains supplémentaires vinrent s'ajouter à non menu mais ils étaient loin du nombre auquel le monstrueux habitant du marais s'était attendu. Alors il patienta en fermant les yeux.

--

Il rouvrit les yeux et réalisa qu'il s'était assoupi. Il sortit lentement la tête de l'eau et découvrit avec rage que les arbres autour de lui avaient perdu leurs feuilles et qu'un épais manteau neigeux immaculé recouvrait le sol. Une fine couche de glace morcelée s'était formée de-ci de-là sur les berges. Il laissa échapper un mugissement de colère qui fit fuir les oiseaux des alentours, pestant contre sa vieillesse et ces stupides siestes qui duraient des mois. Un bruissement dans les arbres attira son attention. Le bruit de la neige qui crisse sous les pieds. Un souffle qu'on tente de maîtriser. Des humains.

Il retourna sous l'eau et attendit qu'ils s'approchent. Les vibrations se firent plus présentes au dessus de lui. Il se figea pour ne pas attirer l'attention et leva ses yeux globuleux lentement, sans bouger d'un millimètre. Une forme humanoïde se dressait immobile tout au bord de l'eau, ses pieds brisant sans y prêter attention la fine particule de glace qui blanchissait le rebord vaseux et noirâtre du marais. Gorgorum fixa l'humain un long moment, celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Tant pis pour le jeu, ce stupide bipède méritait amplement de se faire dévorer. Le monstre avança son bras avec lenteur vers la cheville de sa victime et l'attrapa sans qu'elle ne réagisse. Il l'attira sous l'eau, surpris par son poids léger et par l'absence de lutte. Décontenancé, il ramena l'humain vers lui. Cet humain était très bizarre, sans expression, ses yeux ouverts étaient comme collés sur son visage. Sa peau était dure au toucher et lorsque le gorgorum transperça son abdomen, de grosses bulles d'air s'en échappèrent à la place du sang. C'était comme une carapace d'humain. Surpris, le monstre se leva hors de l'eau pour mieux examiner sa prise mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir son investigation. Une détonation assourdissante suivie sensation de choc dans son flanc gauche lui firent lâcher prise. Il se retourna brusquement et découvrit deux humains, deux jeunes adultes mâles. Le plus petit des deux tenait à la main son arme encore fumante braquée vers lui. Il examina son flanc gauche et découvrit un objet planté sous sa peau, qui laissait échapper de la fumée. Il le retira d'un coup sec et le broya dans sa main tout en avançant d'un pas lourd et menaçant vers les deux imbéciles qui avaient osé s'en prendre à lui. L'heure de la vengeance avait enfin sonné.

Les deux humains se criaient dessus, leur plan n'avait visiblement pas fonctionné. Le plus grand s'apprêtait à utiliser son arme et Gorgorum l'en empêcha en l'envoyant voler à travers la forêt. Il s'occuperait de lui plus tard. D'abord le petit. Il lui avait fait mal, il allait le regretter. Le monstre se retourna et fut étonné de ne plus voir son adversaire où il l'avait laissé quelques secondes plus tôt. Une nouvelle sensation désagréable, cette fois au niveau de sa hanche droite. Gorgorum hurla. L'humain teigneux s'était cette fois servi d'une petite arme pointue qu'il tentait de planter avec hargne sous l'épaisse peau du monstre. L'immonde être des marais décocha un violent coup du revers de la main à son assaillant qui se trouva durement projeté au sol. De ses deux mains noueuses et puissantes, il le souleva sans effort et l'amena à sa hauteur, soufflant sa rage au visage de sa victime qui lui parla en se débattant. Pas besoin de comprendre ce que l'humain disait pour deviner qu'il se montrait impertinent. Quel être stupide pour provoquer ainsi plus puissant que lui. Enivré de colère, Gorgorum resserra son étreinte, se délectant des cris de douleurs que laissait échapper sa proie et du son délicieux des os qui se brisaient. Le visage de l'humain ne recelait plus aucune trace d'impertinence sous son masque de souffrance. Il gardait ses yeux dégoulinants d'eau rivés dans ceux de son tortionnaire, sachant que le gorgorum n'avait qu'à serrer un peu plus fort pour le broyer définitivement.

Une douleur déchirante retentit soudain dans son dos, l'obligeant à laisser échapper sa proie qui tomba à l'eau dans une éclaboussure mêlant vase, eau et glace. Gorgorum tituba. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, il brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur. Une odeur pestilentielle se dégageait de son propre corps tandis qu'il s'effondrait en faisant trembler la terre autour de lui. Les flammes le rongeaient, la douleur était si intense et pénétrante qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de hurler et de se tordre dans tous les sens. Ses yeux le trahirent, lui envoyant des images qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Celles des autres gorgorums tombés avant lui sous les coups haineux des humains qui les avaient autrefois vénérés.

L'autre humain, celui qu'il avait négligé quelques minutes plus tôt, avait hissé le plus petit hors de l'eau glacée. Ils se tenaient là, par terre, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, deux regards farouches pointés vers lui et le regardant mourir. Et c'est ainsi qu'allait disparaître son autrefois si puissante espèce. Engloutie dans un enfer de flammes et dans la solitude. Mieux valait fermer les yeux. La douleur n'existait déjà plus, sa gorge n'était plus en mesure de hurler. L'obscurité vint frapper à sa porte et il l'accueillit avec soulagement.

FIN.


End file.
